


Blond Revolution

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hair Dye, Malfoy Manor, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oneshot, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Scorpius idolises Teddy, from the way he dresses to the way his hair almost floats around his head like the black lake at midnight. He's never been one for rebellion but maybe, just maybe he can dosomethingwhile his father runs around their massive estate with seemingly nothing better to do.
Kudos: 17





	Blond Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> When I say this has no plot I'm not lying, it's honestly just something I cobbled together due to the Discord: "Scorpius + hair dye + Mr Malfoys White Walls™️"

The dye stares at him from across the room, almost taunting him. _you won't do it_ it whispers, mercilessly. The dye seems to taunt him, and his father would definitly not approve, he thinks. 

So he does it. Consequences be damned.

* * *

Whatever it was Teddy was expecting to do today it certainly did not involve a frantic Scorpius Malfoy bursting through his Floo connection at eleven in the morning.

"What-" It took Teddy a split second to notice anything. Those pleading grey eyes fixing him in place. All Teddy felt was the panic radiating from under Scorpius' skin. 

The way Scorp's head had popped from the floo suggested that something terrible was lingering in his room. Teddy wasn't high strung, but being around Scorpius had made him pay attention to tiny details and all his concentration was trained on Scorpius' eyes. "I've made a terrible mistake."

"Right, I have work at four - I'm covering for Cynthia- you've what now?" Teddy backed up, shrugging his work shirt on.

Flitting nervously back and forth as Teddy turned his back to him to get dressed, Scorpius' eyes on him like a hawk, all but ready to pounce, before before pulling him into the floo. "Emergency. You have to come. Now."

Teddy's tie lay dejected on the floor of his room at Grimmauld Place.

"Woah, hold your horses what hap-" The word died on his lips as quickly as it had come. Teddy took in the scene laid before him. The pin badges scattered over Scorp's vanity, the denim jacket folded neatly on his chair... his white walls splattered like a crime scene. His room looked almost like Teddy's had at nineteen.

And then he looked at Scorpius. Actually looked, there was no cursory glance of the trembling lips, or the flickering, flinty eyes. 

Pink. Everything was pink.

The dripping tendrils of hair, falling down his now exposed back, the towel clutched to his chest, the crime-scene walls. 

And then Teddy laughed. Great heaving gasps for air as Scorpius stood, dripping onto his perfectly good un-crime-scene-like carpet, watching with a mix of fascination and horror as Teddy placed his hands on his knees, rocking forward as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Teddy!" Scorpius had finally seemed to come to his senses. "My Dad's gonna kill me!" 

By this time, Teddy had recovered from the bout of hilarity he'd stumbled into, wiping his eyes momentarily before placing his hands on his hips. "Muggle hair dye?" Scorpius' eyes widened impossibly further as Teddy raised one cobalt blue eyebrow. "That's what you meant by an emergency?"

Teddy stood in the middle of Scorpius' bedroom in jeans and a white button down. He appraised the scene as his hands flew to adjust his sloppily done buttons. 

"Yes!" Scorp's voice came out an octave higher than he intended. 

"Go take a shower Scor, I've got it." Teddy knew the kid was freaking out, and he half offered to wash the poor boy's hair himself, but the room was really a state, compared to usual. He smiled to himself, reminiscing about his first tattoo; Ginny's mini freak out, Harry's barely concealed amusement. _A Hungarian Horntail, Teddy? Really?_

Teddy picked up the bottle from near the floo connection, spelling the contents of the walls back into it. He turned the bottle around in his right hand while throwing a few basic cleaning spells at a patch of carpet near Scorpius' bed with his left. Pocketing his wand Teddy relaxed as the shower head started up it's monotone drumming. "Scorp?"

"What?" The shout carried through the en-suite and Teddy's smile quirked upward. 

"It says this brand has two hundred and fifty six colours." A pause. "And you chose Flamingo Pink?" 

Scorpius emerged from the shower, already half dressed, throwing a towel at Teddy's face before acknowledging his mediocre cleaning skills.

* * *

Harry had sent Draco an owl, quickly detailing that his only son had not, in fact, been kidnapped by the Potter's. Scorpius was running his socked feet up and down the newly polished chair leg, his posture rigid and worried. 

"Oh God. He's gonna kill me isn't he?" 

"He's not gonna kill you - although," Teddy's eyes strayed to Albus, who was leaning his head back against a kitchen cupboard, butt planted heavily on the counter top below, "someone might kill Al."Teddy shrugged, nodding toward the closed office. Harry's youngest son most certainly wasn't his problem right now. He grimaced at the splattering of hair dye he couldn't shift from the collar of his work shirt, halfheartedly glaring at Scorpius as he sloped off to find Ginny.

"You look nice." Albus said at last, nodding towards Scorpius' rosy hair, his legs swinging against the counter top. He barely looked up before going back to attacking his fish and chips. Scorpius' cheeks flushed as he bent his head, careful not to look Al in the eye. 

"Thanks." Scorpius mumbled, pushing his hand through his hair. "I do like it - the pink not the compliment. Both." The words tumbled out of him in a rush. Scorpius' hands went up to his warm cheeks, mortified as he saw Harry heading for the door. He had no time to be embarrassingly bad at English in front of Al, he had more immediate worries. 

Harry didn't even look Al's way as he headed to the fridge. "Albus get off the counter we have a perfectly good table- would you like dinner Scorpius?" 

"Dad said I could stay?" Scorpius' surprise helped in finally shifting the colour that had risen in his cheeks. 

"You can stay the night if you want to, yes." Harry turned to measure out some orange juice for himself. "Your father owled back." 

"Oh no. Am I grounded?"

Harry hid his face behind a glass as he spoke. "You're not grounded." 

Scorpius blew out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"But Malfoy says he's going to need to have some time to get used to Flamingo Pink... whatever that means." Scorpius didn't miss Harry glance at the blue hair streaking up the stairs, presumably attached to a hastily retreating shape in the form of Teddy Lupin.


End file.
